


Steady As She Goes

by webofdreams89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/F, Femslash Yuletide, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Smut, Yeah Erica and Boyd never died in my world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all their friends, no matter how well intentioned they may be, Erica was probably the only one that could keep up with Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady As She Goes

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for day 12 of Femslash Yuletide, which had the prompt gift shopping, but forgot to post it that day. Originally, it started out as a story about shopping, but quickly descended into a bit of smut with shopping in the mix. So I hope that isn't a problem!

Shopping with Lydia Martin was considered, at least to her friends in Beacon Hills, an unofficial Olympic event.  It was long, arduous, intense.  So when Lydia asked Erica if she’d accompany her on her trip to the mall for her holiday shopping, she of course said yes.  Because out of all their friends, no matter how well intentioned they may be, Erica was probably the only one that could keep up with the redhead.

They spent the first few hours poring through stores for gifts for the pack.  A Batmobile replica for Stiles from the comic book store, a new amp for Scott’s electric guitar, a smart set of hunting knives for Allison.  Kitchen knives for Isaac and his newfound love of culinary arts, a duffel bag full of all the lacrosse gear Boyd could ever want since he was now officially on the team and had been borrowing gear from Isaac and Scott, a new external hard drive for Danny.  Paints, brushes, and canvas for Cora, a nice (i.e. expensive) blazer for Jackson, a stack of vinyl for Derek, and even a Books-A-Million gift card for Peter so he could pick out whatever the hell he wanted and Lydia wouldn’t look petty excluding him.

Lydia and Erica poured over the list while they sat in the food court.  Many of their purchases had to be taken out to the car right after they bought them, so they only had a few small bags with them. 

“That looks like everyone on your list,” Erica said, taking another sip of her lemonade. 

She watched Lydia’s eyes flicker down the list before she looked up.  “Everyone but you,” she said pleasantly.

“But I’m here with you,” Erica said, furrowing her brow as she set her drink own.  “I’ll know what you’re getting me.”

“Who says it’s something I still have to buy?  Maybe I’ve already got it,” Lydia said cryptically.  She leaned forward on the table and Erica watched as the movement seemed to make her cleavage double.  She swallowed hard, glad that Lydia wasn’t a wolf with the ability to scent shifts in mood.  Though Lydia was scarily perceptive, so maybe it didn’t really matter that she wasn’t a wolf.

“That’s a good point,” Erica conceded, trying to keep her voice even, neutral. 

“Anyway, your gift is back in my room at home, and I want you to have it early,” Lydia said matter-of-factly as she stood, gathering her purse and shopping bags.

Erica could only mutely follow, hoping to quell the erratic hammering of her heart.

\--

The ride back to Beacon Hills was filled with idle chatter and bad pop songs on the radio.  Erica tried to placate her confusion, tried to figure out why Lydia wanted to give her her gift early.  Without everyone else around.  There was only one thing she could even think of and it was something she and Lydia had been sort of dancing around since Lydia broke up with Jackson for good and Erica and Boyd decided they were better off as friends months ago.  After late night study sessions to catch Erica up in school the months she was gone and furtive glances at pack meetings and sleepovers and countless life or death situations.

Silently, they carried all the gifts inside and stowed them in the back of Lydia’s closet.  Erica sat tentatively on Lydia’s bed when she excused herself to use the bathroom.  She played with the hem of her shirt until it dawned on her that she was hearing an excessive amount of rustling clothing and not of someone relieving themselves.  The sounds of tags being pulled off, of fabric sliding against smooth skin, things getting tugged into place.  

Just when Erica began to steel herself, biting her lip and squirming, _this was it_ , Lydia opened the door and stepped out.

The floral dress and sweater she’d worn earlier were gone and in its place was lingerie that made Erica’s mouth desiccate.  It was black, lace, and with honest to goodness garters Erica found she wanted to run her mouth over.

And then Lydia was walking towards, so slowly.  Or maybe that was Erica’s mind, slowing it down enough to make sense of it.  Because there was no way life could be kind enough to let her have this, let her have what she really wanted, what she craved. 

She almost expected Lydia to be smirking that sexy, semi-patronizing devil-may-care smirk of hers and tugging coyly on the end of one of her curls.  But she wasn’t.  Her face was as serious and vital as the pounding heartbeat in Erica’s chest.

When she finally stood before where Erica sat on the bed, Lydia reached out and gently palmed the side of Erica’s face.  Her touch was tentative, light, but Erica could feel the heat through it, and brought her own hand up to rest atop Lydia’s. 

Lydia stared down at for a long moment before she leaned down and pressed her lips against Erica’s.

The kiss was sweet, almost chaste if the fact Lydia was dressed only in lingerie could be forgotten.  And it couldn’t, not when Lydia pressed her body to Erica’s as she guided the blonde to lie back on the bed.  Lydia’s legs slid into place on either side of Erica’s hips, and then she was tonging the seam to Erica’s mouth, slipping inside to lick into Erica’s mouth. 

Erica moaned, her hands falling to Lydia’s hips, gripping them tightly, urging her to grind down on her.  Lydia brought her hands down to cup Erica’s breasts, gripping them hard through the fabrics of her shirt and bra, deepening Erica’s moan.  She felt her body shudder when Lydia’s lips move from her mouth to trail down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone where she bit a trail along the bone there. 

Her fingers slipped under the hem of her shirt and she wrenched it up, quickly pulling it off Erica and tossing it to the floor.  Lydia planted kisses down the tops of her breasts, licking at where skin met the cup of her bra. 

“I love that your bra has a front clasp,” she said.  Her fingers moved to the clasp and she began to undo, but paused.  “This is okay, right?  All of this?”  Lydia didn’t elaborate, but Erica didn’t really need her to.  She just sort of hoped what was happening meant the same to both of them.

“More than okay,” she replied, and then her bra fell open.  Lydia mouthed at Erica’s nipple before she bit down, eliciting a sharp sob from her, her back arching up under Lydia. 

Erica’s hands slid from her hips to her ass.  “You know,” Lydia said, sitting up so she could look at Erica’s face, “I might not be a werewolf, but I’m not going to break, Erica.  Okay?” 

Lydia cocked her head to the side and suddenly Erica had the strongest urge to wipe that haughty look off her face.  Erica dug her fingers into Lydia’s ass harder, quickly kneading it before she flipped them over, settling between Lydia’s legs.

The redhead looked up at her, dazed and Erica smirked because that was more like it.  Giving Lydia a long deep kiss that left her squirming under her, her legs locked tight around Erica’s hips.  She planted kisses down Lydia’s neck and chest until she got to her bra. 

“Your lingerie is really pretty, Lyd, but it really needs to come off now,” Erica murmured, sliding her hands under Lydia’s back to reach for the clasp.

“My family’s loaded.  Just fucking rip it off me,” Lydia choked out, her eyes intense but lidded as she looked up at Erica.  “Use your claws.”

And wasn’t that about the hottest fucking thing Erica had ever heard before. 

She sat up and slid her claws out, an intense flare of panic surging through her.  Her hand shook as she moved them closer to Lydia’s body.

Lydia, who noticed and calculated everything, even during sex apparently, saw Erica’s fear and grabbed one of her hands, squeezing it in her own.  She drew Erica’s hand to her, lightly kissing the back of her hand, her fingers, across the smooth backs of her claws. 

“I trust you,” she murmured in the gentlest voice Erica ever heard from Lydia.  “I know you would never hurt me.”

Steeling herself, Erica laid a single finger in the middle of her chest, running it slowly down.  The slightest press was enough to raise goose bumps across Lydia’s chest and down her arms, making her nipples draw tight and hard.  Lydia released a shallow, shaky breath as Erica’s claw split the bra down the middle, the two halves springing apart.

Erica watched Lydia’s body give a series of little jerks as she spread her hand out and lightly scratched her claws over her belly, before continuing lower. 

“Oh god,” Lydia breathed.  Using her forefinger on each hand, Erica sliced through the lace over each of Lydia’s hipbones, watching Lydia’s body thrum with anticipation.  Erica snatched the remains of Lydia’s lingerie and tossed it aside, laying a hand on Lydia’s knees and spreading them wider apart. 

Looking down, Erica could see just how wet Lydia was and it made her squirm in her own damp underwear.  Erica knelt closer, releasing a hot breath and making Lydia writhe.  She nosed closer to Lydia’s cunt, inhaling the musky scent of her.  She felt a surge of arousal low in her stomach, thinking she’d never been more turned on in her entire life.

With her tongue, she licked a long stripe between her legs, tasting Lydia and groaning in pleasure.  She flattened her tongue and flicked over her clit in several long strokes that made Lydia’s thighs clamp around her head.  Her tongue separated Lydia’s lips and she thrust it inside a few times before licking back up to Lydia’s clit and sliding a finger inside her, and then another.  Lydia moaned loudly, winding her hands into Erica’s long blonde hair and pushing her face down hair. 

With Lydia moaning and shuddering like that, because of Erica, she needed something, becoming desperate.  Using her free hand, Erica unbuttoned her fly and shoved her hand down her pants and worked her own clit to the same pace she tongued Lydia.

“A-are you t-touching yourself t-too?” Lydia stuttered out and Erica only gave her clit a particularly powerful suck and she was coming apart, her entire body spasming as Erica carried her through it. 

Lydia laid there and caught her breath, her chest heaving as she watched Erica continue to touch herself.  After a moment, she got up, kneeling in front of Erica and kissed her hard on the mouth.  She moved to Erica’s ear, tugging at it with her teeth.  “You look so good when you touch yourself like that,” she said hotly into Erica’s ear. 

Lydia’s hands grabbed the waist of her jeans and underwear and yanking them down as far as she could to where they stopped at Erica’s knees.  She crawled behind Erica, pressing her body flush with Erica’s back, holding her hips tight and hard. 

“Keep going,” Lydia commanded, her breath fanning across the side of her face.  “I want to see you come.”  Erica moaned, throwing her head back onto Lydia’s shoulder, and Lydia held on.  One of her hands came up and cupped at Erica’s breast, her fingers pinching her nipple hard and triggering her orgasm.  Lydia held Erica tight through it until they collapsed together onto the bed.

Erica rolled around to face her, finding one of Lydia’s hands and lacing their fingers together.  “So I’ve decided I want you to be my girlfriend,” Lydia said after a moment, her green eyes intense as they stare at Erica’s.

“You want me to be your girlfriend,” Erica repeated, a small smile on her face.  “How passive-aggressive of you.”

Lydia pursed her lips.  “Quit it with the incorrect use of twenty cent psychology terms and answer my question please.”

Erica grinned.  “You didn’t actually ask me anything yet, you know.” 

Raising an eyebrow, Lydia replied, “You’re kind of a bitch sometimes, but that’s probably partly why I like you so much.”

Widening her smile, Erica said, “Likewise.”

Lydia returned the smile.  “So, Blondie, want to be my girlfriend?”

“Only if you’ll be mine, Red.”

“I think we can work something out,” Lydia murmured, and kissed her hard.

\--

Christmas was chaotic with the entire pack, Melissa McCall, and Sheriff Stilinski crammed into Scott’s house.  Gifts were passed out and opened and it seemed like everything was going smoothly until Stiles looked around the room and said, “Lydia, you didn’t get anything for Erica.”

 “Of course I did, silly,” Lydia retorted, pursing her lips as she looked at the blonde next to her.  “I already gave her gift to her.”

Erica felt her face begin to redden.  That never happened anymore, not since she was bitten.  She was used to being the one in charge now, the one causing someone _else_ to blush and sputter.  Not the other way around, not like this.

“What did she give you, Erica?” Isaac asked.  He must have picked up on Erica’s nerves and gave her one of his knowing smirks.  Bastard.

A thin sheen of sweat broke through on her forehead and damn if every werewolf in the room didn’t pick up on it, turning their attention to her, curiosity on their faces.  “Lydia gave me, um, sh-she, uh-”

“Well,” Lydia said, giving her a wicked smile, “if Erica’s forgotten already, I might just have to remind her of it after we leave.”

A few people flushed at the realization and even Scott blushed darkly when he caught the scent of arousal in the room and put it together.  Stiles’ eyes bugged out, Derek rolled his eyes, and Isaac positively howled with laughter at Erica’s expense. 

She really didn’t like that, being the one whimpering and vulnerable.  She had to regain the upper hand.  So she leaned over to Lydia, who cocked her head to the side to present her cheek to Erica. 

At the last second, Erica turned her head and pressed her lips to the pulse low on Lydia’s throat, letting her lips linger as she felt Lydia’s heartbeat thrum there, her tongue darting from her mouth to rest on Lydia’s pulse until Erica felt it begin to jump wildly.  Erica stood abruptly and sauntered away, smirking past the stunned faces of their friends.

As she left the room, Lydia murmured, “Damn,” in a stunned voice.

Stiles laughed and asked, “Do you know what you’re getting in to, Lydia?”

Lydia gulped, before steeling herself and snapping, “Of course I do!”

Erica grinned.  This was going to be fun. 

 


End file.
